Exodus: Parte 2
foi o vigésimo quarto, vigésimo quinto e último episódio da 1ª Temporada de Lost; foi ao ar em 25 de maio de 2005. As partes 2 e 3 do episódio Exodus foram ao ar inteiras e sem nenhuma delimitação nos EUA, e estão descritas como um só episódio aqui. Os que estão na jangada são surpreendidos no mar por algo inesperado. Enquanto isso, os que restaram na ilha tentam explodir a escotilha, e um visitante no acampamento pode ser uma ameaça ao bebê de Claire. Sinopse Flashback Assim como em Exodus: Parte 1, os flashbacks deste episódio lidam com as experiências de cada personagem a caminho do Voo 815. Jin Kwon thumb|left|[[Jin no banheiro do aeroporto.]] O flashback de Jin é continuação do flashback de Sun no episódio anterior. Quando Jin vai ao banheiro, ele encontra um homem caucasiano que lhe pede por toalhas de papel em inglês. Quando Jin demonstra que não fala tal língua, o homem passa a falar em coreano. Parecendo, de alguma forma, mais ameaçador agora, o homem então revela que trabalha para o Sr. Paik, e sabe que Jin estava tentando fugir com Sun. Ele manda que Jin termine a entrega de um relógio para um associado em Los Angeles. Charlie Pace O flashback de Charlie o mostra procurando suas drogas antes do voo. Uma garota da noite anterior está na cama. Assim que Charlie encontra as drogas, ela pergunta se ele ainda tem alguma sobrando. Ele mente e fala que não, mas a garota percebe e entra em luta corporal com ele, para pegar a heroína. Sayid Jarrah O flashback de Sayid o mostra no aeroporto, enquanto os oficiais se desculpam por tê-lo interrogado sobre sua mala. Michael Dawson thumb|right|[[Michael e Walt no aeroporto.]] O flashback de Michael o mostra com Walt no aeroporto, esperando pelo voo. Walt está concentrado no seu Game Boy Advance SP, e Michael está obviamente frustrado por eles não conseguirem se aproximar. Ele levanta, dizendo que precisa fazer uma ligação de trabalho, mas na realidade liga para sua mãe. Ele demonstra desespero para sua mãe e pergunta se ela poderia tomar conta de Walt, nem que ele pagasse por isso. Locke faz uma rápida aparição no canto da tela, sendo empurrado em sua cadeira de rodas enquanto Michael está no telefone. Quando Michael desliga, Walt está bem ao seu lado, e provavelmente ouviu a conversa inteira. Hurley Reyes no aeroporto.]] O flashback de Hurley mostra-o acordando atrasado para o voo, devido a uma falta de energia localizada que fez com que seu despertador não tocasse. Em uma corrida para o aeroporto, ele enfrenta diversos outros problemas, incluindo um pneu furado e chegar no terminal errado; ele compra uma Scooter elétrica de um velho senhor por US$1.600,00 e consegue chegar ao portão de embarque no momento em que está sendo fechado. Enquanto Hurley está correndo até o terminal, parece que Boone faz uma rápida aparição ao fundo da tela; é difícil afirmar com certeza que seja ele, mas parece bastante. Arzt faz uma aparição assim que Hurley tenta furar a fila da segurança. (Interessante, dado o fato de que os dois estavam no mesmo voo, Arzt estaria tão atrasado quanto Hurley, mas ainda assim não parecia estar em pânico como Hurley estava — possivelmente porque ele estava bem na frente na fila da segurança). No portão de embarque, as portas já estão fechadas, mas a atendente da companhia aérea consegue que as portas sejam reabertas para ele; então, Hurley a abraça fortemente. Esse é o flashback mais longo do episódio e, como esperado, os números aparecem bastante. Hurley estava no quarto de hotel 2342, o display digital do carro mostra estar 23º de temperatura, e ele estava a uma velocidade de 42 km/h; quando o pneu fura, a velocidade é reduzida para 16, daí 15, daí 8, e, finalmente, 4 antes que mude a tomada. Enquanto ele está correndo pelo aeroporto, ele passa por um time de jogadores de futebol, usando jaquetas com "os números" em ordem crescente. Outra revelação deste flashback é que Hurley e Charlie ficaram no mesmo hotel (Charlie grita com ele por estar segurando um elevador lotado), e o elevador parece exatamente igual ao do hotel em que Michael e Walt ficaram. John Locke e Locke compartilham um momento no avião.]] Durante o flashback de Locke, a cadeira de rodas normalmente usada para levar passageiros ao avião foi perdida, e ele precisou ser carregado por dois atendentes para o avião. Quando ele deixa cair um panfleto de seu assento, não consegue alcançá-lo. Ele está claramente chateado com toda a situação, e luta para manter sua dignidade. Sobreviventes Juntos Há uma montagem final de todos os passageiros entrando no avião (exceto Locke, que foi acomodado mais cedo por ser deficiente físico). É bem rotineiro, a não ser quando Hurley entra no avião e cumprimenta Walt, que levanta os olhos de seu Gameboy e sorri pela primeira vez. Hurley sorri de volta, senta, coloca seus fones de ouvido e começa a ler uma revista em quadrinhos - a mesma revista em quadrinhos que Walt encontrou após a queda do avião. Mr. Arzt também ajuda Claire a colocar sua bagagem no compartimento superior. Essa montagem mostra, basicamente, o quanto de contato alguns dos personagens tiveram entre si antes do acidente. Tempo Real .]] Jack, Kate e Locke entram no navio e encontram a caixa de dinamite. Enquanto tentam manuseá-la cuidadosamente, o próprio Arzt faz uma das bananas explodir e acaba explodindo também. O resto do grupo decide continuar tentando carregar a dinamite, e enrolam algumas das bananas com roupa molhada. Locke sugere que eles carreguem uma quantidade extra; caso algum dos que estiverem carregando exploda, o outro que estiver poderá abrir a Escotilha. Tanto Locke e Kate quanto Jack querem se voluntariar a carregar a dinamite, então eles tiram sortes para decidir quem tomará a responsabilidade. Jack tira o galho menor, portanto Kate e Locke carregam a dinamite. Na volta para a escotilha, Jack e Kate veem o que parece ser uma pequena nuvem de Fumaça Negra se mover de um jeito anormal através de algumas árvores próximas, e então escutam o barulho do monstro. De acordo com o plano, Jack e Locke tiram suas mochilas, mas Kate se esquece e continua com a dela. Locke quer ver como é o monstro só por um momento, e acaba quase embaixo dele. Sua perna fica presa em algum tipo de mecanismo de corrente, que o arrasta através da selva. Jack segura seu braço e também é arrastado, e impede que Locke seja puxado para dentro de um túnel subterrâneo. Embora Locke suplicasse a Jack para deixá-lo ser puxado, Jack pede a Kate que pegue uma banana de dinamite na mochila dele e jogue no buraco, revelando que ele tinha de fato trocado o conteúdo de suas mochilas. Kate joga a dinamite no túnel, causando uma explosão subterrânea, que resulta em fumaça negra similar àquela vista antes saindo de um não muito longe buraco no horizonte, se movendo de uma maneira bizarra, quase sobrenatural, e desaparecendo, tudo em menos de um segundo. Locke afrouxa o que o prendia, e eles são capazes de tirá-lo. Mais tarde, Locke revela que o porquê de ele querer cair no túnel era porque era seu destino e ele sentiu que a ilha estava o testando. thumb|left|[[Charlie e Sayid seguem Rousseau.]] Na praia, Sayid está levando o grupo de lá para as cavernas, esperando o grupo de Jack voltar. Charlie e Claire estão sozinhos na praia quando Rousseau aparece correndo, pedindo para Charlie chamar Sayid urgentemente. Quando Charlie corre para chamar Sayid, Rousseau começa a pedir a Claire para segurar Aaron, e Claire tenta se desculpar porque não quer dar o bebê a Rousseau. Claire vê um arranhão estranho no braço de Rousseau e tem um flashback repentino de memória de uma luta entre Rousseau e ela. Charlie e Sayid voltam para encontrar Claire dizendo que seu bebê fora tomado, então Sayid supõe que Rousseau tem a intenção de fazer uma troca entre Aaron e Alex com "Os Outros". Charlie e Sayid correm em direção à fumaça negra. thumb|right|[[Danielle segura Aaron.]]No caminho, encontram armadilhas deixadas por Rousseau, que acaba ferindo Charlie. A testa de Charlie está sangrando muito, então Sayid o manda voltar ao acampamento, mas ele se recusa. Sayid, então, abre uma bala de arma, põe a pólvora na testa de Charlie, e coloca fogo na pólvora para fechar o ferimento. Eles encontram as santas recheadas que estavam no bimotor, então Sayid revela a Charlie que dentro das santas está cheio de heroína, mas sem saber do passado de Charlie. Quando Sayid e Charlie chegam à fumaça negra, descobrem que é uma praia, e veem que não há ninguém. O choro do bebê os alerta a Rousseau escondida nos arbustos. Ela chora e lhes diz que os ouviu dizendo que iriam atrás do garoto, e que ela pensou que, se ela o trouxesse, eles devolveriam seu filho. Ela devolve o bebê, e eles depois o entregam a Claire. Se vê então que Charlie pegou pelo menos uma das estátuas com heroína e a guardou em sua bolsa. encontra os Outros.]] Na jangada, a tripulação está velejando de acordo com os planos, e Michael brinca com Walt. Walt fica sabendo do longo plano de vingança de Sawyer. Michael devolve a Jin o relógio que causou uma briga entre eles em House of the Rising Sun. Em um dado momento, o leme quebra e Sawyer pula na água para pegá-lo de volta, arriscando sua própria vida. Daí, Michael descobre que Sawyer tem uma arma, mas decide não contar aos outros. À noite, o radar deles aponta um barco distante. Eles atiram para o alto com o sinalizador, e o barco se aproxima. Embora eles achem que estão prestes a serem salvos, aparece um estranho grupo, que demanda a entrega de Walt. Sawyer tenta sacar a arma, mas antes ele leva um tiro de um dos tripulantes do outro barco e cai na água. Jin pula no mar para tentar ajudar Sawyer, enquanto os estranhos passam por cima de Michael e roubam Walt. Quando eles começam a navegar para longe, eles jogam um explosivo na jangada, destruindo-a. e Jack indo até a abertura da escotilha.]] O episódio termina com Jack, Kate, Locke e Hurley chegando ao exterior da escotilha. Eles, cuidadosamente, colocam a dinamite na porta da escotilha e estão prestes a explodir tudo quando Hurley vê Os Números escritos na parte lateral. Hurley sai gritando para que eles não acendam a dinamite, mas Locke acende o pavio de qualquer forma. Hurley tenta apagar o pavio, repetindo "os números são maus", mas Jack o leva ao chão e a dinamite explode. A primeira impressão da escotilha aberta revela um profundo e obscuro túnel de metal. Uma escada parcialmente quebrada pode ser vista na parte superior (entrada) do túnel. Jack e Locke agarram e arrastam uma pesada placa de metal que ficou no local da explosão. Ambos olham para dentro, enquanto o ângulo da câmera muda e começa a descer, revelando uma escada quebrada descendo mais de 10 metros abaixo do solo. Curiosidades Gerais *Esse final de temporada, juntamente com o da quinta temporada, são as únicas temporadas a acabar na ilha (a segunda termina no mundo exterior e a terceira e a quarta em flashforwards). * Quando descobrem o monstro na floresta, um grande pássaro voa de uma árvore, fazendo um barulho que soa como "Hurley". Esse é o mesmo pássaro que eles encontraram na floresta no episódio final da segunda temporada, . * Quando Hurley se apressa para sair do hotel, Charlie é uma das pessoas do elevador cheio. Quando Hurley segue para a escada de saída, Charlie grita "Alguns de nós temos um maldito avião para pegar!". * No aeroporto Michael conversa com sua mãe. Entretanto, não é antes do episódio da quarta temporada, , que a mãe de Michael é finalmente vista. Notas de Produção * Para os mercados australianos e europeus, esse episódio foi dividido em dois, então fazendo Exodus, Parte 2 e Exodus, Parte 3 para as regiões 2 e 4 em Lost: A Primeira Temporada Completa. * Esse foi o último episódio a creditar Ian Somerhalder como um membro do elenco principal. * A atriz que interpreta a atendente do portão do aeroporto reaparece como Moira, uma secretária na Universidade de Oxford em . Erros de Gravação * Os efeitos especias usados para o videogame que Walt estava jogando era para o jogo Pac-Man do Atari 2600. * Nos 35 minutos e 47 minutos, um barco motorizado (presumidamente usado pela equipe de produção) pode ser visto perto da jangada. * O cabelo de Sawyer no avião durante a sequência final está notavelmente maior do que estava em , assim como o de Sun e de Shannon. * Durante a cena no final, Charlie está tentando colocar seu violão em um compartimento no avião. Entretanto, em , ele diz que teve que despachá-la. * Depois da escotilha explodir, Hurley pode ser visto terminando de fazer o sinal da cruz, mas na próxima tomada ele é visto começando. * Contando o fato que o corpo de Arzt explodiu com a dinamite, ninguém na expedição tem mais tarde nenhuma mancha de sangue. * Durante a cena onde Sayid e Charlie recuperam Aaron de Danielle, a face do boneco usado como Aaron pode ser vista claramente duas vezes. Uma vez quando Sayid recebe o bebê e novamente quando Charlie chama Danielle de "patética". * A história que Arzt diz sobre o descobrimento da nitroglicerina é incorreta. O homem que a descobriu, Ascanio Sobrero, sobreviveu aos seus experimentos. Temas Recorrentes *O episódio começa com o olho de Aaron. *Hurley permanece no mesmo hotel que Charlie, Michael, Walt, Shannon, Boone, Ana Lucia e Steve. *Hurley corre através de um time de jogadores de futebol com os números 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 e 42 nas costas de suas roupas. *O número do portão pelo qual eles entraram para ir ao avião é 23. *O homem de quem Hurley pega o carrinho do aeroporto está usando um boné do "Crazy Eight's" (8). *Locke se refere à extração da dinamite como o jogo "Operação". *O número do quarto de Hurley no hotel é 2342. *Hurley quase perde seu avião porque seu relógio para de funcionar. *Jack, Locke e Kate tiram palitinhos para ver quem irá levar a dinamite. Contudo, Jack se recusa a dar-lhes a Kate e as pega. *Sun pensa que estão sendo punidos pelo destino, enquanto Claire pensa que não existe destino. *Locke conta a Jack que ele pensa que a Ilha os escolheu para estar ali; Jack diz que não acredita em destino. Referências Culturais * : A cena de transporte da dinamite e o nome de Montaud são uma homenagem a esse filme. . A trama do filme extraordinariamente tenso envolve o transporte de perigosos explosivos em uma desesperada situação com poucas preocupações de segurança. Ele também mostra a ideia de separar-se em dois grupos e manterem distância um do outro, planejando para as piores circunstâncias no caso de um deles não conseguir. * " ": Quando a jangada está na água, Sawyer começa a cantar essa música de . O começo do primeiro verso, qual ele não canta alto, tem letras que de certa forma diz a respeito da situação de Walt: "Old pirates, yes, they rob I; sold I to the merchant ships". "Exodus" é também o nome de uma música de Bob Marley e o nome do episódio. * : Quando Sawyer está explicando que eles precisam atirar o sinalizador, ele se refere a Michael e Jin como e . Técnicas Literárias *Artz vai até o Black Rock para prevenir todos para não se explodirem e acaba se explodindo. *Michael pergunta a Sawyer a razão dele estar na jangada, dizendo que é porque ele quer morrer ou ser um herói, então remontando sua própria falha de ser um herói e então desejar morrer. Análise da História *Rousseau e Jack guiaram Kate, Locke, Hurley e Dr. Arzt para pegarem dinamites do Black Rock que irão abrir a escotilha. *Sayid e Charlie tentam ir até a coluna de fumaça para resgatar Aaron de Danielle e retorná-lo à Claire. Referências a Episódios * A revista em quadrinhos que Hurley lê é a mesma que Walt acha na praia. * Hurley vê os números no lado da escotilha. Perguntas Não-Respondidas * Por que o Monstro tornou-se agressivo contra Locke? * Para onde o Monstro estava levando Locke? Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Exodus, parte 2 * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Vários Personagens